


getting in trouble and admitting that you feel something

by Chet_Un_Gwan



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: I'm gonna be honest I went in a much lighter direction for this one, M/M, Whumptober 2020, broken trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chet_Un_Gwan/pseuds/Chet_Un_Gwan
Summary: Day twelve: I think I’ve broken something. Broken down/Broken bones/Broken trust
Relationships: Cassander Timaeus Berenice/Ibex
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956517
Kudos: 1





	getting in trouble and admitting that you feel something

Cass put their pillow over their head and yelled wordlessly as soon as they hung up the call. This unfortunately neither made them feel better, nor apparently muffled the sound enough, because Aria immediately poked her head in.

“Ooh, what’s up?”

Cass groaned. “Please don’t.”

Aria very obviously did not listen, because she came right in and sat down on the edge of Cass’s bed. “So who were you talking to? Family? Can’t be friends, cause we’re all right here.”

When Cass didn’t remove the pillow, she leaned in. They could feel the bed tilt as she hovered over their face. “Noo!” she gasped, clearly delighted. “Is Ibex still calling you? Even after that _disastrous_ break-in? Mako stole an entire lamp, and he’s still trying to recruit you?”

“Aria, please go away,” Cass said, knowing full well that she would not.

“He is!” she said cheerily. “Cass, I think you have to confront that Ibex likes you.”

“No I don’t,” they said, taking the pillow off their face tossing it at her, missing. “You’ve betrayed my trust for the last time, Joie. That’s not true and not something that would be relevant even if it was. Not everyone ends a firefight by asking their opponent out.”

She sniffed. “Only the best romances start that way. Besides, I’m just saying consider it. He’s been calling for ages to recruit you, and after you and Mako broke in, he’s kept calling. Plus, I don’t think you saw the look on his face. He’s got some kinda crush on you.”

Cass stared miserably up at the ceiling. “Ibex doesn’t get crushes. He just manipulates people.”

“Oh, Cass.” Aria said sadly. “Everyone cares about people in some form. And no matter what he ends up feeling, it’s okay if _you_ have a crush on him.”

“No it’s not.” They rolled over to face her. “He’s incredibly dangerous. And I’m the leader; I can’t just let my emotions get us in trouble.”

“There’s a difference between getting in trouble and admitting that you feel something.” She sat up. “You’re allowed to be a person, still.”

“Yeah,” they said as she left. “I guess.”


End file.
